Hell Ya!
by Arcoffire-Redhair
Summary: [Happy 94's Day] JongIn—pria mapan berusia 23 tahun—tidak habis pikir dengan pemikiran ibunya, yang dengan enteng menjodohkannya dengan seorang preman di Sekolah Menengah Atas, macam Oh SeHun. Warning inside! [Just FICDRAB of KaiHun]


" **Aku pilih,** _ **Dare**_ **."**

 **.**

 **Title: Hell Ya!**

 **Rated: T**

 **Character(s): Oh SeHun, Kim JongIn a.k.a Kai, Huang ZiTao.**

 **Pair: Kim JongIn & Oh SeHun**

 **Genre(s): Romance, Humor, Drama, Alternative Universe [AU].**

 **Disclaimer: SMEnt – EXO belongs to God and their parents.**

 **Warning: Typo(s)** _ **maybe**_ **, Freak, Weird, Vomit** **,** **FICLETDRABBLE** **or** **You want a sequel (?)**

* * *

.

.

 _Okay,_ siapa yang tidak mengenal seorang Kim JongIn?

Pemuda tampan yang sekarang menduduki sebagai salah satu pengusaha muda tersukses di Korea itu, tengah dikerubungi oleh para kaum muda-mudi. Padahal, umurnya baru menginjak 23 tahun, tapi dirinya sudah sesukses itu; membuat orang lain iri saja kepadanya. Tak jarang, wajahnya menghiasi _cover_ majalah-majalah terkenal, sehingga menambah kepopuleran seorang Kim JongIn. Apa lagi, statusnya sekarang yang kembali me _lajang_ , setelah sempat dikabarkan akan bertunangan, tetapi gagal karena sang mantan kekasih lebih memilih lari bersama kekasih barunya.

Jadi, sekarang yang menjadi pertanyaan—kalau ada yang tidak mengenal Kim JongIn—dari manakah dia berasal?

.

.

* * *

 _[Troublemaker – Olly Murs feat Flo Rida]_

* * *

.

Kalau mungkin ini bukan demi ibunya tersayang—akhir-akhir ini, beliau sering mengomelinya pasca kaburnya sang calon tunangan dan membatalkan segala persiapan yang telah disusun dengan begitu sempurna—sudah dipastikan, ia tidak mau berada di tempat ini, berdiri di depan kap mobil, menunggu kehadiran seseorang yang bahkan belum sama sekali dirinya kenal. _Tck!_ Kalau tempat ini adalah _cafe_ atau paling tidak taman kota, mungkin JongIn masih bisa memakluminya, tapi ibunya meminta dirinya untuk menunggu seseorang itu di depan sekolah. Perlu diulangi, di depan Sekolah Menengah ke Atas. Bagaimana bisa? Alasannya _sih,_ semua ini ibunya lakukan sebagai ganti rugi karena JongIn sudah mempermalukan keluarganya.

 _Hey!_ Lagi pula, yang melarikan diri 'kan mantan calon tunangannya, kenapa JongIn yang terkena imbasnya?

Baik, tidak semua salah gadis itu. Dirinya juga terlalu buta akan kasih serta perhatian yang selama ini diberikan oleh sang gadis, hingga berniat untuk menjadikannya pendamping hidupnya, sekalipun JongIn sadar tak memiliki rasa sedikitpun terhadap gadis itu. Baginya, seseorang yang tidak terlalu menilai orang lain dari harta kekayaan yang dimiliki adalah sesuatu yang berharga, sedangkan cinta akan datang belakangan. JongIn memegang prinsip, 'cinta akan timbul karena terbiasa', jadi ia yakin kalau kelak setelah menikahi gadis itu, rasa cintanya akan timbul.

Setengah jam berlalu, dan dirinya belum mendapati seseorang pun di halaman sekolah. Sekarang, memang belum saatnya pulang sekolah, JongIn juga sudah menjelaskan hal itu kepada ibunya. Tapi, tetap saja ibunya bersikeras menyuruh JongIn untuk menunggu orang itu. Katanya, seseorang yang ibunya maksudkan sedang pelajaran kosong, sehingga dapat dipastikan kalau orang itu tidak berada di dalam kelas. JongIn menghela napasnya lelah, ia menyimpulkan ibunya menginginkan JongIn untuk bertemu dan mengenal calon pilihan ibunya lebih jauh.

 _Hah,_ ibunya itu sepertinya salah tangkap—walaupun dia tidak memilih pendamping hidup yang _matre_ , bukan berarti dia juga memilih gadis remaja labil di sekolah menengah atas seperti ini. Ia tidak sudi dipanggil dengan sebutan _om-om mesum_ atau _pedofil_.

Seorang pemuda jangkung bertubuh putih terang melintas di halaman sekolah. Wajahnya tampak indah, dengan semburat tipis berwarna kemerahan di kedua pipinya. Bibir tipisnya yang begitu menggoda, sesekali terusap oleh lidahnya—menghapus jejak kering di bibirnya. Rambut coklat hitamnya terayun jatuh, menutupi sebagian mata elangnya. Kalau pemuda ini adalah pangeran sekolah, maka JongIn tidak akan ragu dengan hal itu. Namun, JongIn mulai curiga bila pemuda itu adalah pangeran sekolah, karena saat mata penuh pesonanya menatap matanya; semua terasa berbeda. Senyum kecil manisnya saat melihat JongIn, _a-aw!_ dan jangan lupakan, pemuda itu juga sempat menyelipkan beberapa rambutnya yang menutupi pandangannya ke belakang telinga— _kawaii._ Pemandangan indah itu _nyaris_ saja membuat JongIn terlena dan mengganti sebutan 'pangeran' menjadi 'bidadari' untuk pemuda tersebut.

Senyum pemuda itu makin terkembang kala melihat JongIn yang juga membalas senyumnya, hingga lambat laun dia tidak lagi tersenyum, melainkan tertawa dan menyeringai lebar. Pemuda lain—sepertinya temannya—datang dari arah belakang seraya berlari, dan merangkul pemuda itu kemudian terbahak bersama. JongIn mengernyit, dia menggeleng tidak mengerti. Terlebih saat sadar, pemuda itu masih menyeringai padanya dan mengacungkan jari tengahnya kepada dirinya.

 _What the heck! Sialan!_

Jadi, sedari tadi sebenarnya anak itu memang sengaja membuatnya terpesona, kemudian menjatuhkan harga dirinya seenak itu? Membuatnya sempat merapalkan, 'cinta pada pandangan pertama' jauh di dalam hatinya, lalu menginjak-injak bisikan itu? _Hell ya!_

 _Dasar bocah! Seenaknya saja main-main dengan seorang Kim JongIn._

Tak ingin memperlihatkan ekspresi terbodohinya, JongIn melenggang pergi dan memasuki mobilnya dengan jengkel. Tahu seperti ini, lebih baik sedari tadi dirinya menunggu di dalam mobil, jadi ia tidak perlu terjebak dengan permainan anak-anak _sinting_ itu. Sudah aman, bisa memotretnya pula— _eh!_ Tangan tegasnya meraih _smartphone_ di dalam saku jasnya. Ia perlu meminta penjelasan ibunya lebih terperinci, mengenai siapa sebenarnya orang yang ibunya maksud. Sehingga JongIn tidak perlu menunggu orang itu di depan sekolah layaknya supir angkutan yang terjebak pesona palsu wanita-wanita berkendaraan serba minim.

 _PING! {One New Message}_

JongIn buru-buru membuka pesan dari ibunya, dan membaca kata demi kata yang ibunya tuliskan— _oh!_ ibunya juga mengirimkan gambar seseorang itu. Akhirnya, ibunya luluh juga setelah ia menjelaskan panjang lebar tentang berbagai akibat jika terlalu lama menunda pekerjaannya. Baru saja JongIn men _scroll_ ke bawah dengan perasaan bahagia, tiba-tiba saja matanya serasa ingin keluar.

* * *

 **Baiklah, akan ibu beritahu, namanya Oh SeHun, dia bersekolah di SMA Arirang. Sekarang, dia menginjak kelas 3 SMA. Anaknya manis dan penyayang. Menurut info yang ibu dengar, dia juga pandai memasak. Berbaik-baiklah kepadanya bila bertemu, kau ingat, dia hanya tinggal bersama ibunya—ayahnya sudah pergi semenjak dia berumur 3 tahun. Ah! Ibu juga memiliki fotonya! Lucu, bukan?**

 **[** _ **image**_ **]**

* * *

 _O-ow! Oh_ tidak! Ini sebuah bencana! Bagaimana bisa ibunya mengatakan jika pemuda itu manis dan penyayang. Gila! Hal ini tidak bisa dibiarkan. Oke, kalau pemuda itu—SeHun—belum pernah ia temui, mungkin JongIn sudah ber _fanboying_ ria sedari tadi. Tapi, kalau SeHun adalah orang tadi; orang yang mempermainkannya dengan senyuman dan jari tengah, maka yang bisa dia lakukan hanya memohon jalan keluar dari semua bencana yang terjadi sejak tadi. Ini benar-benar hari terburuknya. JongIn segera membalas pesan ibunya, ia harus melakukan sesuatu.

* * *

 _ **Eomma**_ **tidak bermaksud menjodohkan kami, 'kan?** _ **Haha—**_ **tentu saja tidak. Dia 'kan masih kelas 3 SMA, jadi aku tahu,** _ **eomma**_ **tidak bermaksud menjodohkan kita. Lagi pula, umurnya sudah pasti terpaut jauh dariku dan dia juga seorang laki-laki. Maksudku, bagaimana dengan seorang cucu?**

 **{** _ **Send**_ **}**

* * *

Matanya bergerak gelisah, tangannya mengetuk-ngetuk stir mobilnya. Rasanya, sekarang untuk bernapas pun susah. Apa yang ibunya pikirkan, _heh_?Dari mana ibunya mengenal pemuda _iblis_ itu? Setahunya, teman-teman ibunya tidak ada yang memiliki anak seperti orang _idiot_ itu. _Tck!_ Sirna sudah harga dirinya yang kelewat batas itu. Walaupun dirinya berharap ini palsu, tapi sebenarnya JongIn sendiripun sudah tahu jawabannya dengan pasti apa yang akan ibunya katakan. Semua sudah terlihat jelas dari gerak-gerik ibunya yang memintanya datang secara pribadi ke sekolah ini, dan menyuruhnya menyerahkan tanggung jawabnya kepada orang kepercayaannya di kantor. Tapi, apa salahnya berharap. Siapa tahu, orang tadi adalah adiknya, atau saudara kembarnya—saudara kembar? Satu saja sudah seperti itu, bagaimana kalau dua?!

 _PING! {One New Message}_

JongIn mencoba mengatur napasnya, dia menggeser layar kuncinya dan membuka balasan pesan dari ibunya. Tuhan, selamatkanlah dirinya!

* * *

 **Jodoh? Siapa bilang** _ **eomma**_ **akan menjodohkan kalian? Ini memang sudah menjadi kesepatakan, sebelum kau dengan bodohnya lebih memilih untuk menikahi gadis tidak tahu diri itu dari pada mengikuti pilihan** _ **eomma**_ **mu ini. Jadi, sekarang jangan membantah lagi. Memang, dia masih kelas 3 SMA, tapi umurnya hanya berselisih 3 tahun denganmu. Jadi, jauh dari mananya? Cucu?** _ **Eomma**_ **memang menginginkannya, kapan-kapan akan** _ **eomma**_ **bantu carikan bayi-bayi di panti asuhan.**

* * *

' _Habis manis, sepah dibuang,'_ begitu perumpaan yang tepat untuk perasaan JongIn.

Awalnya, JongIn memang sempat tersenyum-senyum senang, lantaran mereka tidak dijodohkan. Tetapi, senyumnya pudar dalam sedetik dan digantikan dengan jambakan maut di rambutnya sendiri. Kesepakatan? Itu hanya perumpamaan lain dari kata perjodohan. SeHun menduduki kelas 3 SMA, tetapi telah berusia 20 tahun—itu artinya dia bukan siswa yang pintar dan tinggal kelas beberapa kali; Ya Tuhan! Belum lagi, ibunya juga menuliskan, "Kapan-kapan akan _eomma_ bantu carikan bayi-bayi di panti asuhan," seakan-akan kalimat itu hanya selembar tisu yang terhembus angin kencang.

Tuhan! Kenapa lengkap sekali cobaannya. Kalau seperti ini, dari dulu ia tidak memutuskan untuk menikah saja. _Argh!_ Ada apa dengan dunia ini?!

.

.

" _Truth or dare?_ "

Kepalanya mendongak ke atas, jari telunjuknya berada di dagu. Bingung memilih antara _truth_ atau _dare_ —karena keduanya sama-sama menjebak. Kalau SeHun memilih _truth_ ; itu artinya dia harus jujur dengan apa yang sedang terjadi antara dirinya bersama sang _eomma—_ yang akhir-akhir ini menyuruhnya untuk jodoh-berjodohan dengan manekin _tajir_ entah siapalah itu; JongOng? SongOng? JangGu? SukNgin? _Ah!_ Susah sekali namanya. Sedangkan, kalau SeHun memilih _dare_ ; sudah SeHun yakini, Tao akan menyuruhnya macam-macam. Entah itu mencuri sepotong roti di ruang guru (sebulan yang lalu), menukar sepatu anak-anak yang masuk _lab_ (Seminggu yang lalu), sampai menjadi juru masak di kantin—dan menyebabkan puluhan anak muntah-muntah (5 hari yang lalu). _Gawd!_ Pilih racun atau narkoba?

Sudahlah—ambil _dare_ saja. Lagi pula, SeHun suka yang _anti mainstream_. Hidup jiwa muda!—eh! Umurnya 'kan 20 sekarang, dia satu-satunya siswa tertua di sekolah ini, hanya ada Tao yang berumur 19. Jadi, sudah tidak muda lagi— _Tck!_ Apa pedulinya? m _asa bodohlah!_ Umurnya memang sudah tidak muda, tapi jiwa mudanya masih membara.

Dengan penuh kemantapan, SeHun melukiskan senyum miringnya di depan Tao, "Aku pilih, _Dare_."

Pemuda bermata panda itu terkekeh pelan, dia menepuk-nepuk pundak SeHun secara brutal, membuat SeHun terbatuk-batuk. Maklum, tenaganya seseorang yang sudah ahli _wushu_ dan _ballet,_ tentu berbeda. "Selamat SeHun, selamat! Kau harus menggoda paman yang sedari tadi berdiri di depan sekolah kita. Buat dia jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama kepadamu, kemudian buat dia merasa direndahkan."

 _Benar, 'kan?_ Apa dirinya bilang? Tao itu, biang keladinya permainan ini. Dialah rajanya _'dare_ ', sedangkan dirinya, ' _truth_ '. SeHun melirik seseorang yang ditunjuk Tao. Wajahnya, kulitnya, sosoknya— _Wow_! SeHun terkikik kecil, boleh juga paman itu. Tidak apalah, ia disuruh untuk menggoda paman di sana. Tampan seperti itu, siapa yang tidak mau?Hitung-hitung, pernah kenal dengan orang setampan paman di sana. Lagi pula, baru kali ini Tao menyuruhnya menggoda paman dengan tipe seperti itu, biasanya kalau tidak menggoda satpam sekolah, tukang sapu, supir bus, paling-paling juga pengamen jalanan. Alangkah bahagianya dirinya sekarang ...hari ini sedang berpihak kepadanya.

.

Dunia itu sempit, ya?

.

.

 **.The End. (Is it okay?)**

* * *

 _Happy 94's Day! Yeay!_ 9 = September, 4 = Date. So, 94's Day!

Sempat, jadi _trending topic_ di Korea pula! Senangnya~

 _So, mind to review?_ Barangkali berasa gantung, super duper gantung banget nget nget?

Hahaha _^^V_

Regard,

-Arcoffire-Redhair-


End file.
